Brief an Dich
by zuckerruebe
Summary: Ein Elb, eine Elbe. Eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit, dann eine Trennung. Und jetzt Briefe. Briefe, die den anderen vermutlich nie erreichen werden. Und dann, vielleicht irgendwann ein Wiedersehen.
1. 1 Kapitel

Tolkien gehört verdammt viel, mir nur wenig. Aber bei der Story sogar recht viel (gg). Alle Orte gehören Tolkien, viele Personen auch. Die Tatsachen (also Ringkrieg und so) entstammen leider ebenfalls nicht meiner Feder (heul)  
  
Susanna Tamaro gewidmet, deren Buch „Geh, wohin dein Herz dich trägt" mir bei dieser Geschichte immer eine Quelle der Inspiration war und noch immer ist.   
  
Er  
  
1.Tag  
  
Ich weiß nicht, warum ich dir schreibe. Wir haben uns doch alles gesagt. Zwischen uns steht doch nichts mehr. Es ist doch so, oder? Ich weiß nicht. Denn obgleich wir uns doch scheinbar alles gesagt haben, gibt es so vieles, das ich nicht verstehe. Und das, wo wir uns früher doch immer verstanden haben. Wir mussten einander doch nie etwas erklären. Ich sagte etwas und du wusstest sofort, was ich meinte. Du versuchtest zu erklären und noch bevor du geendet hattest, verstand ich. Das war es doch, wofür uns die Anderen immer so beneideten. Das war doch der Grund, warum unsere Väter beschlossen uns zu verheiraten... Ich erinnere mich noch gut an den Tag, an dem sie uns das offenbarten. Es war nicht so, wie in den großen Geschichten, die wir beide so lieben. Es war nicht ein Tag, an dem man aufwacht und weiß, dass etwas Großes geschehen würde. Es war ein völlig normaler Tag. Einer, wie jeder andere. Ich war damals schon 2930 Jahre alt. Du warst gerade 1800. Ich weiß noch genau, wie belustigend es alle fanden, dass du genau 1100 Jahre jünger als ich warst. Das ist viel Zeit. Selbst für uns Elben. Das wussten wir beide. Deine Kindheit... auch an sie musste ich in der letzten Zeit viel denken, aber ich wollte über den Tag reden, der unser Leben so maßgebend veränderte... Ja, die Sonne schien und wir verbrachten den Morgen und den gesamten Vormittag zusammen. Wie so oft, redeten wir nicht viel. Zum einen ist dies typisch für unser Volk, zum anderen genossen wir es damals einfach unseren eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Ich zumindest genoss es und ich behaupte sagen zu können, auch du mochtest diese Zeit mit mir nicht missen. Wir beide wollten im selben Augenblick das Schweigen durchbrechen und wie immer in solchen Situationen mussten wir lachen. Nach etlichen Aufforderungen, der jeweils Andere möge beginnen, wollte ich gerade ansetzten, als ein Bote auf uns zueilte und uns mitteilte, unsere Väter würden uns erwarten. Ironischerweise wollte ich dich in jenem Augenblick davon in Kenntnis setzten, dass mein Vater eine Braut für mich erwählt hatte und ich gegen Mittag erfahren sollte, wer sie war. Was du mir sagen wolltest, weiß ich bis heute nicht. Ich glaube, würde ich dich fragen, falls wir uns wieder sehen, wovon ich aber ausgehe, da weder deine noch meine soziale Stellung ein solches Treffen vermeiden können, du würdest mir sagen, du hättest es vergessen. Ich weiß, dass das falsch ist. Ich würde dich drängen und du würdest darauf beharren, bis du irgendwann genug hättest und gehen würdest, nicht ohne die Tür zuzuschlagen. Ich glaube, dass du so handeln würdest. Früher hättest du gelacht und es mir schließlich gesagt, nachdem ich dich durchgekitzelt hätte, dir ein Geheimnis anvertraut und hoch und heilig versprochen, es nicht weiterzuerzählen. Ja, früher hättest du so gehandelt, aber schon als ich aus dem Krieg zurückgekehrt bin merkte ich, dass du dich verändert hattest. Und nach den Vorfällen, die folgten, kannte ich dich nicht wieder... Aber zurück zu diesem Tag. Unsere Väter standen zufrieden lächelnd in meines Vaters Privaträumen und baten uns, uns zu setzen. Als wir sie erwartungsvoll ansahen erklärte uns mein Vater ohne große Umschweife, dass wir heiraten sollten. Er legte uns die Gründe dar und gab dann an deinen Vater weiter. Dieser erklärte uns, dass die Verbindung zwischen uns großartig wäre, auch wenn du in der Tat noch etwas jung seiest. Deine Schwester sei zwar durchaus geeignet, aber da wir uns so gut verstünden wäre die Ehe geradezu für uns gemacht, um die Streitereien und die Zwietracht zwischen dem Düsterwald und Lothlorien ein für alle Mal zu unterbreiten. Zumindest für die Außenwelt. Was dann geschah, hätte so nicht sein sollen. Du hättest stumm und geschockt dasitzen sollen, während ich unseren Vätern nüchtern erklären hätte müssen, warum diese Verbindung nur in Unglück enden könnte. Stattdessen saß ich stumm da und sah unsere Väter mit großen Augen vorwurfsvoll an, während du aufsprangst, die beiden anschriest und teilweise sogar auf sie losgingst. Du gingst auf deinen König und auf deinen Vater los. Du warst wütend und du schriest immer wieder den einen Satz: „Es ist MEINE Zukunft und SEINE! Aber nicht EURE!!"Oh ja, du warst wütend und das zu Recht! Sobald ich meinen apathischen Zustand überwunden hatte, unterstützte ich dich lautstark. Die Diener, die sich in der Nähe der königlichen Gemächer aufhielten, mussten denken, es geschehe ein Mord. Aber unsere Väter blieben standhaft. Als sie nach einigen Stunden gingen und uns erschöpft, noch immer wütend und heißer zurückließen, waren wir verlobt. Diese wundervolle Nachricht sollte an diesem Abend öffentlich gemacht werden. Ich glaube, als wir so allein im Wohnzimmer meines Vaters auf dem Sofa saßen, war unser letzter wirklich vertrauter Moment. Denn zuerst sahen wir uns an und begannen zu lachen. Dein Lachen klang hysterisch und schrill und ich zweifle nicht, dass meines genauso klang. Als wir nicht mehr konnten, begannst du zu weinen und dich an mich zu schmiegen. Und wie immer, wenn du weintest, liefen auch mir die Tränen hinunter. Doch es gab keinen Trost. Es gibt Momente, in denen man nichts sagen kann, Geschehnisse, die kein Trost heilen kann. Denn unsere Situation war Ausweglos. Was hätten wir sagen sollen? Dinge wie „Alles wird wieder gut"oder „Abwarten und Tee trinken" hätten nichts geholfen. Nachdem wir uns voneinander gelöst hatten taten wir das erste Mal nach so langer Zeit etwas völlig verschiedenes. Ich will und kann nicht sagen, wer das Bessere tat. Ich ging zum Platz meiner Mutter, der ihr gewidmet war, seitdem sie Mittelerde verlassen hatte. Lange Zeit stand ich dort und betete. Bat um Kraft und Ruhe und um einen Sinneswandel für unsere Väter. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Ruhe oder Kraft bekam, der Sinneswandel auf jeden Fall, blieb aus. Du aber schrittest zu Tat. Auch, wenn wir um Stillschweigen gebeten worden waren, begannst du sofort Ratgeber meines Vaters auf unsere Seite zu ziehen. Neben diesen Männern, die uns sicherlich beraten würden, aber eben meinem Vater hörig waren, batest du deinen Bruder, dessen Frau, also meine Schwester und deine Schwester um Hilfe. Du sagtest niemandem, was genau los war, denn das durftest weder du noch ich, aber du hattest Unterstützung gefunden. Du setztes Briefe an Lady Galadriel und ihren Gatten sowie an Lord Elrond auf. Wirklich, du verschwendetest keine Minute. Du wolltest es dir nicht gefallen lassen. Du und ich, ich und du, wir waren befreundet. Unsere Freundschaft reichte tief, aber Liebe? Ja, als Freunde liebten wir uns, doch nicht so, wie es für eine Heirat gut und billig wäre. Wie schon viele Male zuvor fragte ich mich auch in jenem Augenblick, warum es bei uns Elben arrangierte Hochzeiten gab und gibt. Denn wir haben die Ewigkeit. Und wir verschenken unser Herz nur einmal. Wäre es da nicht besser, auf den richtigen Partner zu warten? An diesem Abend sollten wir zusammen zum Fest kommen. Ich weiß noch gut, wie schön du damals warst! Doch ich konnte deine Anspannung sehen und seit langer Zeit war die Stimmung zwischen uns nicht mehr ausgeglichen und heiter, sondern gespannt. Wenn ich so zurück denke, fällt mir auf, dass diese Tatsache eigentlich deine Schuld war. Nicht Schuld, das Wort ist falsch, es richtet schon wieder und richten will ich nicht. Vor allem nicht über dich, denn das könnte ich nicht, selbst wenn ich wollte... Aber wirklich, ohne deine Gereiztheit wären wir auf der gleichen Seite gewesen, hätten wir unsere Differenzen überwunden, wären wir stärker gewesen. Aber so standen wir beide für uns allein. Du sprachst kein Wort. Wurdest du gegrüßt, so neigtest du huldvoll dein schönes Haupt, antwortetest aber nicht. Als unsere Väter um Mitternacht unsere Verlobung bekannt gaben und sie erst dich und dann mich auf beide Wangen küssen wollten, weigertest du dich, nur einen Schritt auf sie zu zu machen. Die Elben, die uns ihre besten Wünsche überbringen wollten schautest du nur kalt an. Du warst wütend, an diesem Abend. Das war ich auch, aber du warst noch etwas anderes. Du warst verletzt. Tief verletzt, verraten, gedemütigt. Ich weiß, dass dein Vater dir versprochen hatte, du würdest den heiraten, den du liebst. Und hier kam ich. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich nehme dir das nicht übel! Ich bewundere nach wie vor dein Durchhaltevermögen. Manchen erschienst du an diesem Abend wohl gefühlskalt, wenn nicht sogar gefühllos, denn immerhin solltest du einen Prinzen zum Gemahl nehmen, aber an einem Titel warst du noch nie interessiert. Warum auch? Nach meiner geliebten Schwester warst du die höchste Frau Düsterwalds, aber auch das spielte für dich nie eine Rolle. Aber ich drifte schon wieder ab... Spät in der Nacht, oder war es nicht schon früher Morgen, geleitete ich dich in deine Gemächer. Sie waren gleich neben meinen. Ich weiß, dass du, als du es bemerktest, die Tränen nur schwer zurückhalten konntest. Deine Gemächer waren immer in der Nähe derer deines Bruders und deiner Schwester gewesen und nun solltest du hier, soweit weg von deiner Familie, verweilen. Aber du weintest nicht. Jetzt, da ich darüber nachdenke, fällt mir auf, dass du auch bei unserem Abschied nicht weintest. Zu dieser Zeit war dein Panzer schon so dick, dass keine Gefühlsregung mehr zu sehen war. Ich weiß, ich weiß, du verziehst deine vollen Lippen jetzt zu jenem spöttischen Lächeln, das in letzter Zeit so oft dein Gesicht geziert hat und sagst: „Aber, aber, ich bin eine Elbe. Elben zeigen keine Gefühlsregung."Und ich weiß, dass du versuchst bist zu sagen „Das solltest du doch wissen, mein Prinz"aber so weit würdest du nicht gehen wollen. Du wolltest mich nie ernsthaft verletzen, das weiß ich und das schätze ich an dir, aber ich muss dich verletzt haben, auch wenn ich nicht weiß wie. Welche andere Erklärung gäbe es sonst für dein Verhalten mir gegenüber? Dass du dich den Anderen, speziell unseren Vätern gegenüber kühl verhieltest kann ich nachvollziehen, das tat ich auch, aber auf andere Art und Weise, bei mir aber warst du doch bis zu jenem Tag nicht die Unnahbare, die Perfekte. Worauf ich hinaus wollte war, dass ich dich an diesem Vormittag das letzte Mal weinen sah. Das letzte ehrliche Lachen...ich weiß nicht genau, wann das war...es muss in der darauf folgenden Zeit gewesen sein, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht an jenem bedeutenden Tag war.  
  
Meine Liebe, ich muss nun aufhören. Die Regierungsgeschäfte rufen. Ich bin nach wie vor nicht König, aber das weißt du sicher, das soll ich erst werden, wenn du aus deinem Exil zurückkehrst, aber da unsere Väter nicht aufgeben darauf zu hoffen, muss ich auf mein zukünftiges Amt vorbereitet werden. Eigentlich solltest auch du an solchen Räten teilnehmen. Du bist unglaublich intelligent und auch listig, du hättest vermutlich Freude an den Rededuellen, die sich die Elben hier liefern. Überhaupt solltest du hier sein...ich vermisse dich! Dein Lachen...dein Funkeln in den Augen... Aber schon wieder schweifen meine Gedanken ab. Wie so häufig, seitdem du weg bist. Mein Vater wartet schon ungeduldig auf mich. Das zeigt er mir, indem er mir alle fünf Minuten einen Boten schickt. Alle fünf Minuten? Das würdest du jetzt spöttisch fragen. Ja, alle fünf Minuten, denn es kostet mich Mühe, Anstrengung und Schmerz diese Zeilen zu schreiben. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich sie vermutlich nicht abschicken werde. Bei deinem Abschied hast du mich gebeten, dir nicht zu schreiben und schweren Herzens habe ich zugestimmt. Von dir habe ich seither einige Lebenszeichen bekommen, aber ich weiß nichts Genaues. Du schickst mir jedes Mal einen Boten, wenn du eine Stadt verlässt, aber dieser sagt mir nie, woher er kommt und wohin du willst. Ich glaube, er weiß es wohl, aber du hast ihm verboten, es mir zu sagen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es so ist. Du hast Angst, ich könnte mich nicht an unsere Abmachung halten und nach dir suchen lassen. Jetzt sitze ich immer noch hier und schreibe an dich. Was musst du von mir denken? Dass ich all meine Stärke und Willenskraft verloren habe? Nein, das habe ich nicht, aber es tut mir gut, all das zu Papier zu bringen und ich habe, ehrlich gesagt, keine Lust, jetzt aufzustehen und unseren Vätern vor Augen treten zu müssen. Mein Vater, wütend auf mich, dein Vater...verletzt. Gebrochen? Nein, denn er gibt die Hoffnung nicht auf, aber hast du jemals daran gedacht, wie vielen du tiefen Schmerz verursachst? Als du fortgingst sicher nicht. Aber jetzt? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, du kennst den Schmerz mittlerweile wohl. Er ist vielleicht zu deinem täglichen Weggefährten geworden. Sicher weiß ich auch das nicht... Aber eines weiß ich fast sicher: du vermisst uns ebenso, wie wir dich vermissen. Wenn nicht sogar mehr, denn was hast du alles hier zurückgelassen? Wir hier sind viele, du aber bist allein. Ich werde nicht verlangen, dass du zurückkommst, aber ich bitte dich, dich noch einmal sehen zu dürfen... Jetzt muss ich endgültig los. Weißt du, um was es bei diesen Räten immer zuerst geht? Um dich. Ja, du hast richtig gehört, um dich! Aber weil ich den Schmerz deines Vaters nicht noch vergrößern will, will ich jetzt gehen und mich den Problemen Mittelerdes stellen. Falls ich vergesse, mehr darüber zu berichten, warum es immer zuerst um dich geht, erinner mich bitte daran! Auf bald...

  
Bitte ein Feedback! bettel

Wer schreibt hier?

Wer ist das Du?

Wird weiter geschrieben?

Wird der Brief abgeschickt?

Wird geantwortet?

Ist die Autorin irre?


	2. 2 Kapitel

Mir gehört nach wie vor nichts (siehe 1. Kapitel)

Für Alana (oder auch Laxy), die mir mit dem Lied „Viva Forever" nicht einfach irgendeinen Schnulzen- Scheiß ausgeliehen hat, sondern die Erinnerung an ein wunderschönes Wochenende, in dessen Folge ich dieses Kapitel vervollständigte.

Please R&R!

Sie  
  
Es ist schon so viele Jahre her, dass ich diese Stadt zum letzten Mal besuchte. Denn nach diesem Besuch bin ich ausgezogen, in die Wildnis, dorthin, wo mein Instinkt mich führte. Nun weiß ich nicht, warum ich überhaupt hergekommen bin. Vielleicht weiß ich es, denn ich glaube, ich will dich und vor allem auch ihn sehen, aber auf der anderen Seite weiß ich, dass dieser Wunsch nicht in Erfüllung gehen wird. Denn auch wenn ich die Macht besitze, würde ich sie einsetzten, was würde mir das helfen? Nein, alte Wunden würden wieder aufgerissen, zu viel Schmerz wäre der Preis für den kurzen Augenblick der Freude. Für die so langersehnte Umarmung von ihm. Und das, wo ich noch nicht einmal weiß, ob er überhaupt dabei sein wird. Es hat geschneit, heute im Morgengraun. Die Menschen sagen, heute Nacht, und ich lächle nur in mich hinein und hebe ihren Irrtum nicht auf. Warum auch? Aber es war heute Morgen, als die Sonne gerade aufging, dass die ersten Schneeflocken von Himmel fielen. Es ist bereits Anfang März und daher sehr ungewohnt für die Menschen. Für mich nicht. Im Düsterwald hat es oft noch Mitte April geschneit. Aber das weißt du ja, besser als ich. Schließlich ist es deine Heimat. Zumindest soweit ich weiß, denn mein Bote hätte mir sicher berichtet, wenn dem nicht mehr so wäre. Ich weiß, dass du ihn jedes Mal nach mir fragst. Nicht, weil du mich suchen willst, sondern weil du wissen willst, wie es um mich steht. Aber ich habe ihm verboten, dir die gewünschten Auskünfte zu geben. Es reicht, wenn du weißt, dass ich noch lebe. Du fragst warum? Ich mich, ehrlich gesagt, auch. Denn ich weiß, dass ich dir trauen kann. Dennoch will ich nicht, dass du zuviel über mich weißt. Nicht über mich jetzt. Ich weiß auch, dass du meinen Boten jedes Mal bittest, Briefe für mich mitzunehmen. Von dir, meinem Vater und ihm. Aber auch das habe ich verboten. Ich erinnere mich sowieso jeden Tag, jede Minute an euch, ich will nicht, dass die Wunden, die gerade erst beginnen zu heilen, erneut aufreißen. Mein Bote kam schon lange nicht mehr zu dir. Ich war schon oft versucht, ihn zu dir zu schicken, aber ich will dich nicht belügen. Früher verweilte ich häufig in dieser Stadt. Ich mag sie. Die Menschen mit ihrer Lebensfreude, ihren Problemen, die mir früher immer, verglichen mit den meinen, so nichtig vorkamen. Sie sind mir ans Herz gewachsen. Ich gehe gerne auf ihre Märkte. Wo ich lebe? Mitten unter ihnen, mal hier mal da. Wovon ich lebe, fragst du. Ich bin Heilerin. Einfacher wäre es natürlich, wenn ich bei den Heilerinnen der Königin leben würde. Ich müsste abstinent bleiben, aber das tue ich ja so oder so, und hätte eine feste Anstellung, die ein warmes Bett einschließt. Aber ich will nicht. Ich genieße es hier zu leben. Jede Woche bei einer anderen Familie. Ich verdiene nicht viel, aber für meinen Lebensunterhalt reicht es. Hausbesuche sind für mich kein Problem und ich verlange wenig. Viele Frauen kommen zu mir, während ihrer Schwangerschaft. Anfangs kamen nur sehr wenige, aber mein guter Ruf hat sich herumgesprochen und ab und zu, natürlich nur sehr selten, lassen auch Adelige nach mir schicken. Eine dieser Frauen war Éowyn. Du kennst sie, das weiß ich, denn du sprachst viel über sie. Damals, als du heimkamst und bemerktest, dass ich mich verändert hatte... Sie fragte mich, woher ich komme und ich sagte es ihr. Da fragte sie, ob ich dich kennen würde und ich antwortete, dass ich mit dir sozusagen verwandt sei. Sie war hellauf begeistert und wollte, dass ich sie in den Palast begleitete, als ich ablehnte, fragte sie nach deinem Befinden. Ich sagte, als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen hätte wärst du wohlauf gewesen, aber das sei schon einige Zeit her. Doch ich sei mir sicher, dass es dir gut ginge. Sie wollte wissen, ob du dich mittlerweile gebunden hättest. Offenbar musst du ihr von unserer Verlobung erzählt haben. Ich sagte ihr, ich wüsste es nicht und verließ das Anwesen überstürzt. Seit jenem Tag lehne ich jede Bitte von Adeligen nach Hausbesuchen ab. Der Besuch bei ihr war bei einem meiner früheren Aufenthalte in dieser Stadt, er liegt schon längere Zeit zurück, aber die Wunden brachen in jener Nacht erneut auf. Seitdem bin ich häufig bei einem alten Ehepaar. Sie haben den Krieg überlebt und ihre Liebe zueinender ist ein starkes Band, was sie noch immer am Leben hält. Sie sind zu mir, als sei ich ein leibliches Kind, obwohl ich doch so viel älter bin als sie. Meine Schönheit fasziniert sie. Jedes Mal aufs Neue, aber noch mehr fasziniert sie meine Heilkunst. Und das, obgleich ich noch nicht mal eine der besten bin. Aber durch meine Kraft habe ich dem alten Mann schon ein schlimmes Bein geheilt und die Hüfte von ihr ist sehr viel besser, seitdem ich sie versorge. Ich genieße das Zusammensein mit ihnen. Ihr Sohn ist Wache und wohnt mit seiner Frau im zweiten Ring. Ihre Tochter hat zwei Kinder und lebt in Rohan. Sie und ihre Familie sehen sie noch seltener als ihren Sohn. Ich besuche sie mindestens zwei Mal in der Woche. Meistens öfter. Bei meinen ersten Besuchen haben sie mich oft gebeten von meinem Leben zu erzählen, heute, weil sie mir angemerkt haben, dass es mir keine Freude bereitet sondern Schmerz verschafft, bitten sie mich manchmal zu singen. Das tue ich gerne, auch wenn ich darin nicht besonders gut bin. Verglichen mit Elben, denn dass mein Gesang für Menschen unnachahmlich ist, liegt in der Natur der Sache.  
  
In wenigen Tagen wirst du im Düsterwald losreiten. Hierher. Wird er mitkommen? Ich weiß es nicht. Für mich wird es in zwei Tagen wieder so weit sein, zu gehen. Ehrlich gesagt will ich nicht weg von hier. Gerade jetzt, wo ich mich hier eingelebt habe. Vielleicht warte ich ab, bis die Gerüchte herumgeistern, dass er auch kommt. Dann bleibe ich und wage nicht zu hoffen, ihn zu sehen. Aber wirst du es tun? Ich weiß es nicht.  
  
Als gestern Nachmittag verkündet wurde, dass ihr alle in die Weiße Stadt kommen werdet, brach hier eine Art Fest los. Es heißt, Gaukler und Barden werden geladen. Die Menschen sagen, die Luft riecht anders. Verheißungsvoll. Für mich riecht sie wie immer. Völlig normal. Frisch, etwas feucht. Die Menschen müssen etwas besitzen, was ich nicht habe. Vielleicht ist es die Gewissheit, dass irgendwann alles vorbei sein wird. Für mich wird es das nie. An gebrochenem Herzen werde ich nicht sterben und den Tod wählen? Wie denn? Ich habe doch mindestens so reines Blut wie du! Meine Mutter, die Schwester von Lady Galadriel und mein Vater Halbbruder von Lord Celeborn. In meinem Blut findet sich keine Verbindung zur Sterblichkeit. So wenig wie in deinem. Früher hat mir das nie etwas ausgemacht, aber seitdem ich euch verlassen habe, denke ich viel nach. Ich beginne die Menschen zu beneiden. Dafür, dass es für sie ein Ende gibt, einen Grund, jeden Tag zu genießen. Du würdest jetzt sagen, dass es dir Leid tut und ich würde antworten, dass es das nicht bräuchte, da du ja nichts dafür könntest. Du würdest den Anflug eines traurigen Lächeln zulassen, mich in den Arm nehmen und murmeln, dass du alles tun würdest, was in deiner Macht stünde, wenn ich dich um etwas bitten sollte. Selbst, wenn ich die Sterne vom Himmel geholt haben wollte. Nein, es sind nicht die Sterne, die ich will. Ich will das Glück. Und das Glück für mich wäre, wieder mit euch, mit dir und ihm, leben zu können. Ich vermisse meinen Vater. Sein herzliches Lachen, die Art, wie er seine Stirn in Falten zog, wenn ich etwas getan hatte, was er nicht guthieß. Seine großen Hände, die mir, wenn er mich tröstete oder in den Armen hielt, immer den Rücken auf- und abstrichen. Damals hat mich das genervt. Nicht beruhigt, sondern aufgepeitscht. Heute vermisse ich es. Diese Wärme seiner Hände und seine Stimme. Seine Stimme, die sooft die eines Ratgebers und nicht die eines Vaters war. Ich vermisse seinen Spott, seinen Humor, seinen Gang, den Laut seiner nichthörbaren Schritte, die Art, seine Arme zu bewegen, wenn er etwas erklärte. Seine bloße Anwesenheit, die mir sagte, alles würde gut werden. Ich habe es seit langem versäumt, ihm zu sagen, wie viel er mir bedeutet. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es je wieder tun werde. Denn auch, wenn ich mir im Klaren darüber bin, dass ich dir eines Tages wieder begegnen werde, zweifle ich daran, die Kraft aufbringen zu können, euch allen meine Gefühle zu erklären. Ich hätte damals sprechen sollen. Es mag sich trotzig anhören, aber gewissermaßen seid ihr daran schuld, dass ich jetzt so verschlossen bin. Ihr habt mich damals nie zum Reden gezwungen. Ich gebe zu, mein Widerstand war heftig, aber er war immer wieder kurz davor, sich in ein vollkommenes Nichts aufzulösen. Ihr habt es nicht versucht. Ihr habt aus mir nicht herausgebracht, wie ich mich fühlte. Und als ich nächtelang weinte oder die Wirklichkeit verdrängte, da saht ihr mich nur mitleidig an. Ich wollte euer Mitleid nicht. Ich glaubte euch nicht, dass es echt war. Vielleicht war das mein Fehler. Mein fehlendes Vertrauen. Aber ich war so in mich gekehrt und so erschrocken von mir selbst, dass ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, geliebt zu werden. Verstehst du, ich fühlte mich eurer Liebe, eures Mitleids unwürdig?! Erst später erlernte ich wieder, dass Mitleid, kommt es aus reinem und ehrlichem Herzen, etwas Gutes ist. Eure Herzen sind rein und gut. Vielleicht ist meines keins von beidem. Wer weiß das schon? Die Menschen singen hier manchmal ein sehr schönes Lied. Es ist traurig, aber nicht hoffnungslos. In der kurzen Zeit, da ich wieder in der Stadt bin, habe ich es gelernt und jetzt singe ich es schon recht häufig vor mich hin. Es gefällt mir. Ich habe es schon einmal gehört. Mit dir. An unserem Tag. Dein Freund sang es. Mit seiner reinen schönen Stimme, als ahnte er, dass unser, oder besser gesagt, mein Leben diesem Lied einst ähneln würde. Als er es sang, standen um uns lauter rote Kerzen. Es war bereits Nacht und die großen Kerzen waren schon weit heruntergebrannt, aber niemals werde ich die Worte vergessen, die er damals an uns richtete. Er sagte, Liebe sei etwas ganz besonderes. Liebe, das sei nicht nur ein Wort oder ein Versprechen oder ein Kuss. Liebe sei alles und wenn sich zwei Menschen liebten, so drückten sie ihre Liebe zueinander, gewollt oder ungewollt, in jedem Wort und jeder Geste aus. Ich weiß nicht, ob du jemals nur einen Hauch von etwas anderem als Freundschaft für mich empfunden hast, aber wenn, dann hast du es nie gesagt. Warum auch? Weißt du doch bis heute nicht den Grund, warum ich weg bin. Aber eben dieses dem Andern nicht sagen, verbunden mit Trennung und der Unsterblichkeit ist genau das, worum es in diesem Lied geht. Der Unterschied ist nur der, dass die Person scheinbar ahnt, was der andere fühlt. Ich weiß nur, dass du mich mochtest und ungeheuer zärtlich und vorsichtig umgegangen bist. Geradeso, als sei ich etwas kostbares und zerbrechliches. So warst du nicht immer. Wenn wir miteinander übten, warst du ein harter Gegner, neckten wir einander, wusstest du, Direktheit und Charme gut zu verbinden. Du bist etwas besonderes, und das warst du auch immer für mich. Ich weiß nicht, wie unser Leben verlaufen wäre, ohne die Entscheidung unserer Väter. Ob besser oder schlechter oder einfach nur anders. Ich kann es nicht mal erahnen.  
  
Die Kerze, die ich angezündet habe, als ich begann zu schreiben, ist schon fast völlig heruntergebrannt. Es wird nur noch Minuten dauern, bis sie aus sein wird und der graue Rauch aufsteigen wird. Dann werde ich in völliger Dunkelheit sitzen und doch noch viel zu viel sehen. Als ich heute begonnen habe zu schreiben, war es schon später Nachmittag, mittlerweile ist es draußen sehr dunkel. Oder es wäre das. Wären dort nicht die Schankstuben, der Nachwächter, die vielen Männer, die über den Durst getrunken haben und nicht zuletzt die Freudenmädchen. Jene Mädchen, welche ich versuche aufzufangen. Ihnen ein Leben zu schenken, ihren Willen zu ihnen selbst zu schenken. Jene Dinge, die sie viel zu früh verloren haben. Es beruhigt mich, dass keine von ihnen je von dir angefasst wurde. Wenn ich das nicht wüsste, würde ich mich schäbig und scheinheilig fühlen. Wie jemand, der einem anderen immer alles hinterher trägt, ihm alle Probleme beseitigt. Ich vermisse die Stille, die ich immer so liebte. In Lothlorien war sie meine ewige Begleiterin, im Düsterwald kam sie oft in deiner Gestalt und in meinem Leben ohne euch besucht sie mich nicht selten in meinen Träumen. Den Platz als ewiger Begleiter aber, haben an ihrer Stelle die Einsamkeit und Trauer übernommen. Zwei Gefährten, an die ich mich erst gewöhnen musste. Als anfangs noch die Verzweiflung bei ihnen war, misstraute ich ihnen und war auf der Hut, heute aber weiß ich, dass sie mir nichts Böses wollen. Im Grunde sind sie nur das Erwachsenwerden der Stille. Ausgeprägtere Formen von der blassen Gefährtin. Dennoch komme ich nicht umhin, eben diese zu vermissen. Was erzähle ich hier? Ich kann diese Gedanken nur auf die späte Stunde schieben. Gleich wird die Kerze tatsächlich ausgebrannt sein und ich werde wieder von der Verzweiflung besucht werden, aber davon will ich nicht reden. Zuviel Leid schon kennst du. Kenne ich. Kennen wir.  
  
Nun, wieder sage ich dir: Lebe wohl. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir uns wieder sehen... 

Michiru vielen, vielen dank nochmal!

karen auch an dich in dickes dankeschön!

Wer ist er? 

Wer schreibt?

Warum schreibt die Autorin nur so einen Schmarre?

Sind jetzt alle vollkommen verwirrt?

Wie's weitergeht gleich- nach der nächsten Maus! g


	3. 3 Kapitel

Nach sehr langer Zeit mal wieder. Für all die Menschen, die ich liebe und die mich aufgefangen haben, als ich gefallen bin. Sie wissen schon, wer gemeint ist.

* * *

Er

­­

Sei gegrüßt, meine Liebe.

Über die ersten Worte denke ich am längsten nach, wenn ich dir schreibe. Sie sollen dir sagen, dass ich in Gedanken bei dir bin und dich vermisse. Was sie nicht sollen ist, dich zum zurückkommen überreden. Sie sollen dir lediglich meine Liebe zeigen.

Meine Liebe, ja. Ich habe es dir niemals gesagt. Ich wusste es bis vor kurzem nicht einmal. Aber eigentlich hätte es mir schon bei meinem Abschied vor dem Krieg klar sein müssen. Vor dem Krieg habe ich geschrieben? Nun, damals wussten wir beide nicht, dass es einer werden würde. Damals. Bevor ich ging, schien alles besser. Was wäre wohl geschehen, wenn ich nicht gegangen wäre? Hättest du, hätten wir, dennoch noch viel leiden müssen? Wärst du auch dann gegangen? Hätte ich jemals entdeckt, was ich für dich empfinde? Wären wir glücklich? Ich weiß es nicht.

Aber du, meine Liebste, wunderst dich sicher über meine Zuneigung. Denn wie hättest du sie erahnen können? Du besaßest früher die Gabe, in den Augen anderer so viel zu lesen, aber in den letzten Jahren warst du mehr und mehr in dir selbst gefangen. In deinem Schmerz, deiner Trauer und deiner Verzweiflung. Ich nehme es dir nicht übel, denn ich konnte dich davor nicht retten. Du gingst gnadenlos unter. Und ich glaube, das tust du auch jetzt noch. Dass du gegangen bist, war nur das letzte Auflehnen vor dem bitteren Ende. Das bittere Ende wird sein, dass du zurückkommst und wir hier, bis in die Ewigkeit, nebeneinander vor uns hinleben werden. Nicht miteinander, sondern aneinander vorbei.

Ich denke sehr viel an dich. Wenn ich ihn anblicke, dann kommt mir wieder dein glückliches Gesicht vor Augen und ich kann nicht anders, als durch die Galerie zwischen Großem Saal und unseren Privaträumen zu gehen und dich zu betrachten. Einige Bilder habe ich gemalt. Jene kennst du bis heute nicht. Ich habe dich oft beim Schlafen gezeichnet, glückliche Stunden oder Minuten mir immer wieder vor Augen geführt, um dann deine Anmut zu Bilde zu bringen. Erst nach deinem Gehen wurden sie aufgehängt. Er kommt oft hierher und schaut dich an. Manchmal steht er Stunden vor einem einzigen Bild. Manchmal würdigt er dich keines Blickes.

Ich glaube, für ihn ist es noch schwerer, als für mich oder deinen Vater. Oder für meinen Vater. Hast du jemals gewusst, dass auch er dich liebte? Jeder liebte dich, mein Schatz, jeder, der dich anblickte. Denn du gabst jedem das Gefühl, wichtig zu sein. Einzigartig. Geliebt zu werden.

Früher, als du ein Kind warst, gabst du auch jedem, der dich sah, ein besonderes Gefühl. Nämlich das, fähig zur Liebe zu sein. Dass die Welt perfekt sei, dass alles in Ordnung wäre, solange es dir gut ging. Dir ging es nicht immer gut, aber in deinen Augen standen dennoch meistens Freude und Liebe zum Leben. Jedes Kind ist etwas Besonderes. Kinder sind etwas Besonderes. Sie sind so rein.

Ich schreibe dir hier auf einer Reise. Es ist nicht leicht, zu schreiben, da wir zu Pferde reisen. Und gestern Nacht hat es zu allem Überfluss auch noch begonnen zu regnen. Du liebst den Regen, das weiß ich. Ich mag ihn auch. Aber ich will, dass diese Blätter mit meinen Gedanken an dich nicht nass werden und meine Schrift verschmiert. Also stecke ich sie während dem Reiten immer in mein Hemd hinein. So spüre ich am Anfang immer die leichte Kälte an meiner Haut. Und die Feuchte. Ich trage die Briefe auf der linken Seite, an meinem Herzen. So fühle ich mich dir immer ein wenig näher.

Erschwerend zum Wetter kommt hinzu, dass er immer wieder fragt, was ich hier tue. Ich will es ihm nicht sagen. Ich will dieses Geheimnis für mich behalten. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass er es verstehen würde. Es würde eher alte Wunden aufreißen. Wen von uns vermisst du mehr? Ihn oder mich? Oder vielleicht doch deinen Vater? Das würde ich gerne wissen. Und um wie viel mehr vermisst du dann den, den du am meisten vermisst?

Meine Liebste, gerade ist etwas sehr seltsames geschehen: die Kerze, die ich eben entzündete, ging wie von Geisterhand wieder aus. Warum erzähle ich dir das? Weil ich dich an meinem Leben teilhaben lassen will.

Wir werden noch eine Etappe reiten, bevor wir auf freiem Gelände nächtigen werden. Es ist zwar mittlerweile nicht mehr so gefährlich, wie vor dem Krieg, aber sicher ist es nicht. Also werden wieder Wachen aufgestellt.

Mittlerweile ist es Nacht. Es ist dunkel und kalt. Nur am Feuer kommen die Erinnerungen an den Sommer. Kannst du dich noch an deine Kindheit erinnern? Damals hast du die Dunkelheit gefürchtet. Das tun alle Kinder, ich weiß, aber du hast nicht die Dunkelheit _an sich_ gefürchtet, sondern die Dunkelheit, die sich in den Herzen ausbreitet. Den Schatten, der damals doch noch so fern war. Du hast ihn gespürt.

Auf einer Reise nach Lothlorien waren an einem Abend unsere Väter verschwunden. Zumindest dachtest du das. Alle anderen, mich eingeschlossen, wir wussten, dass sie sich nur ausgiebig unterhalten wollten und daher das Lager mieden. Du warst noch sehr jung. In Menschenjahren vielleicht fünf. Überall waren nur fremde Elben. Bis auf mich. Also kamst du zu mir hinüber geschlichen. Ich erinnere mich noch sehr genau an dein Gesicht. Deine großen grünen Augen blickten mich ängstlich und fast schon panisch an. Du warst blass und übermüdet, das sah ich an deinen Augenringen. Mit zitternder Stimme fragtest du mich, ob ich Angst hätte. Zuerst wollte ich verneinen, doch dann begriff ich. Du wolltest nicht zugeben, dass du aus Furcht nicht schlafen konntest. Also sagte ich ja und bat dich, bei mir zu bleiben. Du kuscheltest dich an mich und schliefst fest in meinen Armen.

Rein pädagogisch betrachtet war es vielleicht nicht so klug von mir, von dir nicht zu verlangen, dass du zu deinen Gefühlen stehst, aber ich wollte dich ja nicht erziehen.

In dieser Nacht habe ich meine Augen nicht geschlossen. Ich hielt Wache über dich und deinen Schlaf. Mehr als einmal wurdest du von einem Alptraum gequält und jedes Mal weckte ich dich und bat dich, mir zu erzählen was geschehen war. Nach unseren Gesprächen schliefst du zufrieden ein.

Seit dieser Nacht schliefst du auf Reisen immer bei mir. Auch noch, als du älter warst. Doch im Alter von ungefähr siebzig Jahren _(1)_ wurde es seltener, bis du schließlich mit achtzig _(2)_ völlig damit aufhörtest.

Beim nächsten Mal, bei dem wir in einem Bett lagen, waren wir verheiratet und hatten unsere ehelichen Pflichten zu erfüllen.

Was haben wir getan, dass uns die Valar nicht gut gesonnen sind? Diese Frage überkommt mich immer häufiger seitdem du weg bist. Sie kommt, zusammen mit der Verzweiflung und ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich vor ihr retten soll. Rette mich! Ich glaube, du bist die Einzige, die das kann.

Früher habe ich über meinen Freund gelächelt, wenn er sagte, dass ihm die Zeit, die er ohne seine Geliebte verbringe, ihm die Luft abschnüre. Heut kann ich ihm nachfühlen. Es geht mir nicht immer so, weißt du. Manchmal geht es mir sehr viel besser, als in den Jahren, in denen wir ein Bett geteilt haben. Dann sehe ich ihn an und meine Welt scheint in Ordnung. Oder ich bin an Regierungsgeschäften beteiligt. Schlecht geht es mir selten. Aber dann meine ich den Schmerz, der sich in meiner Brust ausbreitet, nicht überleben zu können. Meine Lungen werden dann so schmerzhaft zusammengepresst, dass sich scheinbar keine Luft mehr in ihnen befindet, sondern nur noch Schmerz.

Mein Herz bricht nicht. Du lebst. Ich lebe. Er lebt. Diese drei Dinge bedeuten, dass nichts gewiss ist. Vielleicht bin ich ein Narr, dass ich noch hoffe, aber lieber bin ich ein Narr, als einfach aufzugeben. Du wirst zurückkehren, das weiß ich. Irgendwann wirst du wieder da sein. Irgendwann werde ich wieder in deine Augen sehen. Und vielleicht wirst du auch irgendwann wieder glücklich sein.

Vielleicht bist du auch glücklich. Was weiß ich denn schon? Ich weiß genau, seit wie vielen Jahren, Monaten, Tagen wir uns nicht mehr gesehen haben. Vielleicht hast du dein Herz verschenkt. An einen Menschen, einen Elb, einen Hobbit oder einen Zwerg. Nein, letztere beiden glaube ich nicht. Früher, da hast du sofort ins Herz sehen können. Aber jetzt? Diese Gabe ertrinkt mit dir.

Egal, wie du jetzt aussiehst, egal ob du trinkst oder rauchst oder sonst etwas tust, es ist egal. Irgendwo in meinem Herzen fühle ich, dass es für meine Gefühle zu dir keine Auswirkung haben wird. Ich würde trauern um all deine zerbrochenen Träume, um dich. Meine Liebe aber würde bestehen.

So vieles hat seine Bedeutung verlornen. So vieles hat eine Bedeutung bekommen. So viele Tode bin ich gestorben. So viele Male wieder geboren worden. So viele unglückliche Augen, in die ich geblickt habe und so viel Freude in meinem Herzen.

So viel hat sich geändert.

Wenn du einst in meinen Armen liegen solltest, wird all das für einen Moment keine Bedeutung mehr haben. Einfach verschwinden. Ich werde nur noch deinen Geruch nach Sommer wahrnehmen, deinen warmen Atem an meinem Hals spüren, deine Arme um mich bemerken.

Aber nach diesem Moment, was wird dann geschehen? Werden wir lachen oder weinen oder uns nur anschauen? Werden wir danach wieder auseinander gehen, als sei nichts gewesen oder werden wir unsern Schwur, diesmal nicht als Zeremonie sondern als ehrliches Geständnis, erneuern? Das wage ich kaum zu hoffen.

Oder werde nur ich dich wieder sehen? Deinen kühlen Körper in meinen zittrigen Armen halten und weinen, weil ich dir nie gesagt habe, was du mir bedeutest? Was würde ich ihm sagen? Daran will ich nicht denken.

Aber würdest du vom meinem Ende hören, würdest du kommen? Würdest du mich in die Arme nehmen in meinen letzten Stunden? Würdest du weinen? Was würdest du dann tun? Wieder gehen?

Oder würdest du erst gar nicht kommen. Erfreut sein, nun endlich auch einen Grund zu haben, der vor allen besteht? Einen Grund haben, dich zu töten?

Der Tot. In den letzten Jahren musste ich schmerzlich erfahren, was Unsterblichkeit bedeutet. Nämlich das Nicht- Sterben- Können. Ich kann mir dein höhnisches Gelächter, deine verletzenden Bemerkungen über diesen Satz vorstellen, aber diese Tatsache ist mir wirklich erst vor kurzen so bewusst geworden. Ich werde immer weiter leben. Ich werde meine Freunde sterben sehen. Jeden Einzelnen, oder von ihrem Tot hören, aber auf meine Unsterblichkeit wird das keine Auswirkungen haben.

Ich werde sehen, wie Lothlorien zerfällt, wie Bruchtal von Menschen besiedelt wird und wie der Düsterwald immer düsterer wird, aber mein Leben wird dennoch weitergehen.

Nicht nur mein Leben. Dein Leben, das Leben deines Vaters, meines Vaters, sein Leben. Wie viel leichter wäre die Ewigkeit mit dir zu ertragen? Wie viel könnte sie uns geben?

Warum ist das Alles so gelaufen? Warum haben wir geheiratet? Warum habe ich dir nie gesagt, wie viel Angst ich hatte? Vor der Hochzeit, vor dir, vor dem Krieg, im Krieg, vor meinen Gefühlen? Warum habe ich geschwiegen?

Wann ist unser Gespräch verebbt? Warum haben wir es nicht mehr aufgenommen?

So viele Fragen schwirren mir in meinem Kopf herum. So viele Fragen, die auf eine Antwort warten. Auf eine Antwort, die sie wahrscheinlich nie bekommen werden.

In Liebe

* * *

_Fußnoten:_

_ca 14 Jahre für uns, wenn meine Rechnung stimmt._

_ca 16 Jahre_

_Umrechnungsfaktor: 20:100. Sprich, ein Elb der 100 Jahre alt ist, ist für Menschen gerade mal so reif wie ein 20- jähriger. Ich beschließe einfach mal, dass man erst mit 20 erwachsen ist Elben mit 100._

Was denkt ihr jetzt?

Was soll im nächsten Brief stehen?

Wer soll schreiben?

Bitte reviewt doch! bettel büddebüddeüddebüdde!!!

Rina


End file.
